


Fault of Nature

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maze is tasked with torturing Eve, Maze is unexpectedly feeling things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: After being cast out of Eden and eventually dying on Earth, Eve is sent to hell to pay for her sins but Mazikeen can’t seem to bring herself to torture the bubbly woman who is more curious about the logistics of Hell than anything else.Credit to the amazing Doll (@dollettah on Twitter) for the request.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Fault of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichor (Lieu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieu/gifts).



> I'm enjoying stepping outside of my usual fandoms, it's a lot more fun! I've always liked Maze and Eve, maybe I'll try it again some day.

There never was a dull day in Hell - each day brought Mazikeen a new slew of pathetic humans to torture. She didn’t just love her job, she enjoyed it more than anything she could possibly imagine. Sure, she was a demon and was practically made to torture the sinful, but she was good at it.

Some demons just slashed wildly or cut off fingers, others lashed out insults or threw their victims into situations targeting their fears; whether it be eternally falling or locked in a room with giant spiders. There was unmistakable joy, a delightful sickness and satisfaction as she eventually tore down each person until they were a sobbing, bloody mess. 

Maze never stopped to consider how they got to Hell or whatever sins they bore, most people ended up confessing their deepest darkest secrets in order to stop the pain. It never did. No amount of truth would stop her, the past was in the past. They had their chance, now, it was her turn to make them pay for their sins. 

Each day was new, granting her a refreshing victim to poke and prod, to tear down and build back up before knocking down her victims completely. Humans were weak, no matter how tough they acted, Mazikeen always broke them. Even the toughest, those that had deluded themselves of their sins and were convinced they had done nothing to deserve this. Those were always the best, Maze got electrifying satisfaction each time they were sent away in a screaming mess of nonsensical babbling and crying. 

Until Lucifer assigned her a special person, someone he just dropped at her station without a single word. Rarely did she receive a present like such, and when she had, they were always the worst of the worst like Hitler or the occasional serial killer. 

But this person… She was unlike anything Maze had ever encountered. Her bright hopeful eyes completely stole her breath away. There was something familiar about her soft features, untouched by any fear or pain, framed by wavy brown hair. In Hell, the scariest creatures didn’t feel fear or anything for that matter. There was not a single thing on this hellscape that Maze feared, but there was a warm feeling rising in her chest that she had never felt before.  
Brushing the gross feelings aside, she started cleaning off her knives in front of the woman. She opened her mouth to speak, but the woman beat her to it.

“Wow! I can’t believe I’m finally here. Eden was so incredibly boring, Earth was miserable but Hell is leagues more exciting. How many people have you tortured? Millions, no, billions I bet!” She chirped, as if completely unaware of why she was even here to begin with. 

Maze wasn’t fond of chit chat, something the frail humans did when they were afraid of what was to come. It was annoying. She preferred to have people grovel and beg for mercy, it was so much more fun to tease victims when they had hope. 

She turned away from the woman with a frown, glancing over her mass amount of instruments to start figuring out where to start. Usually, she knew instantly just by looking at the human how she should torture them. 

“Lucifer said you’d know how to break me, he said you were his best demon.” There wasn’t an ounce of concern in her tone. 

“Because I am.” She responded harshly, refusing the urge to turn around. 

“So you get his sloppy seconds?” The woman asked innocently.

“Is that what you are? Some meaningless human he didn’t feel like dealing with. He’s the king of Hell and you’re some idiotic girl that has absolutely no idea what’s going on,” Maze growled as she glared at the woman. She picked up her favorite knife, twirling it effortlessly between her fingers.  
The woman stared at her intently, the smile remaining on her face, “Do you not know who I am?”

“A childish woman that is in denial about being tortured?” Their eyes met once more, although this time Maze couldn’t bring herself to look away. What in Hell is going on with me? I’ve never met a human like her, there isn’t a bit of fear in her pathetic body. 

“That’s flattering, but no. Does the name Eve ring a bell? The First Woman?” She said casually, mindlessly twirling a strand of hair. 

Maze laughed, raising an eyebrow. She stepped back, taking Eve’s appearance. Sure, she would admit that Eve was gorgeous and her carefree attitude certainly was appealing and it would explain the complete lack of fear considering her situation. 

“What were you expecting, am I not what you would imagine the First Daughter would be?” Eve huffed, folding her arms against her chest. She was pouting, like a toddler. This was definitely a first.

“It’s just hard to believe that you’re actually here,” Maze set down her knives, completely aware this scrawny girl couldn’t do much to harm her. She had lost any motivation to cause pain, a warm pang in her chest drowned the urge to do any harm. This had never happened before, was this the effect Eve had on everybody?

“Well, Earth was horrid and I wanted some action, I wanted to feel alive,” This time Eve’s gaze slid over Maze. She sported her usual tight tank top and even tighter pants, dried blood darkened the shirt around her stomach. “This is a good start. Lucifer said he had better things to do, so he tossed me in here with you.”

“What did you expect, Eve? He runs Hell, why would he have time for someone like you? Down here, no one matters. Nothing matters but what you did in the past,” Maze cleared her throat, finding it odd how something in her chest quickened. She didn’t like how uncomfortable she felt, this was not an emotion she was used to feeling. 

“Oh he’ll fetch me when he has the time, but until then you’ll be more than enough to distract me. So! What is your name?” Eve hummed, running a finger down a sword that hung on the wall, alongside a dozen similar weapons. 

“Mazikeen,” she couldn’t take her eyes off of Eve, there was such a fascinating magnetism that not even Maze could resist.

“Well, Maze, if I may call you that. How do things even work down here? How many sins does a human have to commit to come down here? What about redemption? If you sin once are you guaranteed a spot in Hell?” She eagerly asked. Eve moved a closer, examining Maze’s torture instruments. She usually kept it simple with her fondness for sharp objects and precision, she didn’t need any fancy tools to break her victims. 

Mazikeen had a feeling that Eve would call her whatever she pleased. “I don’t make the rules here, Eve. I just torture whomever shows up my door. After a while, you humans all start looking the same. You all act the same, whimpering for forgiveness and that you didn’t mean to sin.”

“Sounds like you’re tired of the same old routine, right?” Eve leaned into Maze, eyes brimming with excitement. “Like me?”

“Of humans yes, but I get to bring them pain so I get something out of it at least,” Maze stared blankly at Eve. She flashed a smile, taking the knife out of her hand. It just simply slipped out of her fingers and fell right into Eve’s. “Sweetheart, I am nothing like you.”

“What’s the goal of all this, really? Like, I get giving humans the motivation to not harm each other and making them pay for their sins but eternal damnation seems drastic. Where do your victims go when you’re through with them?” Eve asked, taking a close look at Maze’s favorite knife. It was her main instrument of torture, a sleek claw knife with a handle carved with ancient symbols. Simple but effective. 

“Why so existential?” She shook her head, trying to escape the weird trance she was stuck in. 

“I’m curious, what’s so wrong about that? I’m sure your usual victims are as ignorant and too terrified to even consider the system,” Eve shrugged. She didn’t even wince when she sliced her finger wide up on the precisely honed blade, instead staring at the welting blood with wide eyes.  
Maze didn’t move, her gaze flickering to the bleeding finger. “Can I have my blade back before you really hurt yourself?”

“Isn’t that the point of all this-” she gestured to the plethora of weapons lining the walls, “Is to hurt people? Do you truly believe they all deserve this?”  
“They’re here for whatever reason, I don’t care why. They usually spill their guts and I’m not talking just literally,” Maze grinned as images of humans screaming in horror as she sliced them open and played with their insides. “I’d say I trust the system, but the fact of the matter is I simply don’t care.” 

“You don’t care about what these humans went through? If they were born to sin or it was a matter of circumstance?” Eve didn’t move away as Mazikeen gently took her hand and wiped her finger off using her shirt. 

“I thought all the demons were grotesque, ugly monsters or are they all as stunning as you?” Eve asked with feigned innocence. “Although, Lucifer did have his human skin on.”

“It puts down their guard, I’m drastically less threatening in this form. The shock when I start cutting them open is simply ravishing,” Maze shrugged, “And as an added bonus, this body is hot.”

“I won’t argue with you on that,” Eve said nonchalantly, “This human figure is appealing. But you haven’t answered any of my questions, Maze.”

“Honey, the answers would scare you more than I ever could,” She growled dryly, not feeling keen on answering her questions. If Maze answered one, then she would have to answer them all. 

“I’m over 6000 years old, Maze. I’ve seen a lot of things that you couldn’t believe,” Eve said ominously, though maintaining the intense sparkle in her eyes. “Fine. Since you won’t tell anything how Hell works, then how about something that’s more your speed.”

“Oh?” Maze breathed. She leaned closer to Eve, challenging her gaze, “Are you sure you can handle my speed?”

“You’re a demon, right? A good one if I’m right, being Lucifer’s right hand,” Eve murmured, tossing a dagger carelessly between her hands. 

Maze snatched the dagger mid air, holding the flat of the blade against Eve’s throat. Just a little pressure and she would bleed. Eve didn’t flinch, instead she rested her hand over Maze’s and lowered the dagger.

“This is your purpose? Torturing humans… At least it’s something I suppose. More than those harmless ants that God is always worried about. Do you enjoy it? Deep down in your soul, what do you want in life?” Eve stepped back. Maze leaned forwards, partially wanting to step towards her. What were these pathetic urges? 

She hated how this stunning woman waltzed into her torture chamber and make her feel things? What was Lucifer trying to pull? 

“Why are you really here, Eve? Why are you and Lucifer playing at?” Maze narrowed her eyes, a growling forming at the back of her throat.

“There’s no use in lying, right? I’m already in Hell. See, I questioned Lucy about Hell and his father, their whole drama thing. I was curious,” Eve shrugged her shoulders, completely unaware of how annoyingly persistent she was. “He said he had better things to do than listen to my relentless questions. He said you’d know what to do with me.”

“That’s it? I’m essentially a babysitter?” Maze angrily chucked the dagger. It flew past Eve’s ear, a hair-width away from her face where it wedged itself into the wall. 

“Call it what you went, but you’re stuck with me,” Eve rested her hands on her hips, “So it’ll be easier if you answer my questions.”

“Or? What is a fragile little thing like you going to do to me?” She frowned. Maze had to admit that she was intrigued by Eve, and she did bring a little spark into her admittedly repetitive existence. Comparing her time with the Daughter of Eden to the eternity spent torturing, she had to admit it was refreshing for a chance. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone. 

“Why don’t you come here and find out?” Eve batted her wide puppy dog eyes as if asking for Maze to try her damndest. 

“Since I’m stuck with you, we might as well have some fun,” Maze smirked, surprisingly excited for the future for the first time in a long while.


End file.
